1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pre-cast concrete products. The invention particularly relates to pre-cast decks, dock steps and docks, as they are commonly referred to in the marine industry. The invention more particularly relates to pre-cast decks, dock steps and docks utilized over existing sea walls and uniquely anchored using cantilever methods and earth support behind the existing sea wall and not using conventional vertical pilings driven into the sea floor per is the custom and practice in the marine industry. Additionally, the existing sea wall is not stressed laterally by the dock pulling on the existing sea wall in the conventional manner due to the unique anchoring method on the shoreline. This invention reinforces and earth anchors the existing (or optionally new) sea wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On the shoreline, sea walls and docks for mooring boats and waterfront activities have been in use for many years. The shoreline (or sea wall) define the inland side (inland end) of the shoreline (or sea wall) and the water side (water end) of the shoreline (or sea wall) where the water activities (swimming, boating, diving, etc.) occur. Conventional dock systems use vertical pilings, typically made of wood or concrete, driven into the sea floor and used to support the dock above the water line on beams spanning between the pilings. Additionally, docks used in conjunction with an existing sea wall typically use the sea wall for a support member at the water's edge. This prior art method places additional loads and stress on the existing sea wall via a ledge anchored to the top water side face of the sea wall and used for support of the dock. This is especially important for safety reasons, if the existing sea wall was not originally designed for the added loads and stress. These added loads and stress on the existing sea wall may cause structural or at the least cosmetic damage to the existing sea wall.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/042,871 by Johnson discloses a cantilevered structural support and mentions uses of docks and piers, but contains no steps and discloses no use of the seawall, as does the present invention.
None of the prior art addresses or solves this problem. This new and useful pre-cast deck, dock steps and dock invention solves these marine dock industry problems in a safe and economical manner.